


The Price of Looking

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- non magic, First Kiss, Fluff, MWPP, Marauders, Pining, Sixth Form, Tumblr Prompt, blind!Remus, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin has always been blind, and enjoys trolling his dormmates with terrible blind jokes.  But when Remus challenges him to let him <i>see</i> a bit more, Sirius definitely rises to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr prompt: I really want a fic where it’s in a modern day setting and the marauders are all in highschool, but Remus is blind and basically trolls everyone with it.
> 
> http://lala-lady-elena.tumblr.com/post/134024708830/waldosbestfriend-baro-phobia-i-really-want-a
> 
> Er I don't think it was meant to turn into blatant wolfstar, but what can I say, I'm a sucker for it. Anyway just a short drabble, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. xx

Sirius Black hurtled into the dorm, bag hanging precariously between two fingers, breath coming in heavy pants. “Buggering fuck. I can’t…” He paid no mind to anyone else in the room—of which there was only one body sat on a bed with a book spread out on his lap—as he began to throw things to the floor. “I’m so dead. So fucking dead.”

“What are you doing?” asked the other occupant, voice almost bored.

“I lost the bloody atlas Binns let me borrow last week and he told me if I don’t keep it in pristine condition, I’d have detention. Which if I do, you know James is going to kill me because it’s fucking finals and we have to beat Hufflepuff by seventy-four points in order to actually make it to the cup.”

Remus Lupin, the second of four boys in the dormitory, sighed a little. “You lot and your fucking football.”

“It only bores you because you can’t see it.”

Pulling a pinched face, Remus pushed his braille text off his knees and eased himself onto his stomach, one hand propping up his head. “I resent the implication I can’t enjoy things I can’t see.”

Sirius, used to Remus after nearly seven long years of rooming with him at their obnoxiously posh public boarding school, just rolled his eyes. “You and I both know if we had better commentators, your enjoyment of our lovely sport would increase.”

“I just don’t see the point in throwing yourselves about a pitch and getting muddy and disgusting and _smelly_.”

“Well you see very little, don’t you?” Sirius shot back.

“You know blind jokes are _my_ line, you twat.” Remus rolled onto his back and put his arms behind his head. “Also I saw the atlas in the loo.”

“Oh my god really,” Sirius asked, scrambling to his feet. He made it three steps before he froze. “Oh fuck you, I’m not falling for that again.”

“I’m not joking.”

“And I refuse to look like a shit.”

“If you did, would I really notice?” Remus shot his most winning smile in the direction of Sirius who shoved double Vs in the air, then told Remus exactly what he was doing. “You wound me, Padfoot.”

“Oh that’s not wounding, my sweet Moons. I’ll gladly wound you proper after I get verbally assaulted by Binns.” 

Remus, having been flirted with by Sirius for bloody ever and yet still not used to it, blushed. It might have helped that during the last half of lower sixth, Remus had developed an intolerable crush on his best mate, and hadn’t been able to shake it. Before the lewd comments made him blush, but now they did something much more interesting to his lower half and it was driving him mad. He wondered why they forced extremely hormonal eighteen year old lads to room together like this. It was torture.

“Fuck. Well I’d better go. With any luck he’ll be hopped up on Valium and he won’t notice I’ve come in late and without the sodding atlas.”

“I’m telling you I saw it in the loo,” Remus shouted, but Sirius was out the door, letting it slam behind him.

Taking a breath, willing his erection to die down just a bit, Remus picked his book back up and his fingers found the spot he’d left at. Revising was less fun than being with Sirius, but his sex drive appreciated the reprieve. 

*** 

“I dunno mate,” Peter whinged, tugging at the shirt James talked him into putting on. “I don’t think I can pull this off. I’m not fit like you.”

“It’s really fetching,” James said, a faint look of amusement in his brown eyes. “Honestly, it really is.”

“Whatever,” Sirius said from his spot on the bed. He had a pile of pasties he’d nicked from the kitchens sat beside him, and he had his nose in a book. It was bizarre to see Sirius so studious, but he was determined to get through his A-Levels because he had his sights set on a decent University. The one Remus was applying to. And James.

“Well I think it’s quite fetching,” Remus muttered from his desk chair. He had his laptop open, his fingers going over the braille refresher. “It matches your eyes, Pete.”

“Really?” Peter turned to the side a bit, watching himself in the mirror. Then his cheeks went pink. “Oy! Why do I fall for that _every_ time?”

“You’re just too good, Pete,” James said with a chuckle, clapping him on the arm. “It does look alright, though.”

“I just…I mean this is the first time we’re properly going out, you know? I don’t want to make a fool of myself. I really fancy her.”

“Stop worrying,” Remus said. “You two look adorable together.”

“Really?” Peter preened. “Thanks I…” He stopped and hung his head. “Fuck. Twice in a row. I don’t deserve to sleep here. I think I’ll take my pillow to the toilets tonight.”

Sirius snorted, his mouth full of pasty, and he glanced up at Remus. His heart did a funny staccato pattern against his ribs and he fought back the urge to leap across the room and just stick his tongue in Remus’ mouth. Which would be wrong. They were mates, and Remus didn’t like blokes as far as he was sure.

“You two are going to be late,” Remus warned.

James’ eyes widened. “Buggering fuck, we are!” Without warning, he grabbed Peter by the back of his shirt and yanked him for the door. “You two be good. I don’t want to come back to night and hear the word detention from either of you. Especially you, Sirius,” he called as the door slammed shut.

A moment passed, then Remus swivelled in his chair to face Sirius’ bed. “You want to go get a detention and really piss off Prongs?”

Sirius huffed, shoving what was left of the pasties into the small bin beside his bed. Swiping his mouth, he laid back. “I can think of something much better to do.”

“You’re foul.”

“You fucking love it,” Sirius challenged, and enjoyed the way Remus’ cheeks went bright red. He could almost imagine it was because Remus fancied him back.

“Whatever.” Remus shut his laptop and leant back, crossing his arms. “Why don’t you have a date, anyway?”

“No one seemed interested,” Sirius replied. Inwardly he replied, ‘You weren’t interested.’

“Bollocks. Marlene was totally giving you eyes in McGonagall’s class today. Like hard core sex eyes.”

Sirius flushed. “She was not.”

Remus nodded solemnly as he rose, his hand out to find his bed. Flopping down, he put his arms behind his head. “She was. She was eye fucking you so hard.”

“God…really? I hadn’t—oh fuck you, Remus. When are you going to stop?”

Remus snickered into his sleeve. “When you gits stop falling for it every time. I mean honestly, seven bloody years and you’re still as gullible as the day we met on the train and I told you you looked like David Bowie.”

“I’m going to resent that forever. And for the record, I’m prettier than he is.”

“Prove it,” Remus challenged.

Something in his tone struck Sirius as different. As…as changed, and before he could stop himself, his legs were swinging over the bed and he was pouncing on Remus. He’d done this before, of course. The boys were all very handsy with each other. Hell, he and James snogged all the time for practise before Lily finally decided to go out with him. He’d spent many a night straddling Remus and tickling him until he surrendered, but he’d stopped after the last time, when Remus’ flushed face and open mouth had done something quite _new_ to him below the waist.

But he wasn’t stopping now, and Remus was half-laughing, half-panting almost expectantly. And Sirius didn’t tickle him at all. Instead he roamed his hands up his ribs and leant forward, taking Remus by the wrists and pressing his palms to Sirius’ cheeks. “Feel that? That’s fucking pretty. That’s fucking gorgeous.”

“Well I’ve nothing to compare it to, do I?” Remus said, his voice rather breathy. His palms pulled away from Sirius’ cheeks, but his fingers remained, drawing a line under Sirius’ bottom lip. “I mean, what’s skin under my fingers, it can’t paint a picture I’ve never seen before.”

“You’re a git,” Sirius breathed against the fingertips.

“So you keep saying.” Remus bit down on his bottom lip as the tip of his first finger moved along Sirius’ mouth, circling it. “Feels nice, though. You’ve nice skin here.”

“Of course it does. I’m nice all over. All of my skin.”

“I’m not sure I believe you,” Remus said, and there was a heat to that challenge. A challenge Sirius was going to rise to.

Taking the hand that wasn’t on his mouth, Sirius shoved it under his shirt, splaying Remus’ fingers against his ribs. “Nice here, innit?”

Remus let his fingers wander, brushing up against a nipple which made Sirius suck in his breath, and Remus smirk. “Mm, bit nice. I think I might need more proof.”

“Course you do,” Sirius breathed, shifting to give Remus more access to his body. When two hands ran down to his waist, holding him just above the waistband of his trousers, he felt his breath catch in his throat. “Moons. Moons are we…what are we…”

Remus was red in the cheeks and his eyes were closed, mouth slightly parted. “Mm I don’t know, but you sure look like you’re enjoying it.”

“Oh my god,” Sirius groaned. “I want to put my tongue in your mouth just to stop you from taking the piss.”

Remus smirked, his hand going back up to Sirius’ face where the tip of his first finger pushed against the corner of Sirius’ mouth. “ _Just_ for that…or would you like to stick your tongue in my mouth for other reasons too?”

Sirius licked his lips, and when the edge of his tongue caught Remus’ finger, Remus gasped. “Fuck.” Sirius ground his hips down against Remus’. “I want you. Have for sodding months. Why didn’t you just…just…”

Remus was gripping his shoulders now, pulling him down so their noses were touching, and Remus was running his fingers up the back of Sirius’ shirt. His fingers toyed with the knobs along his spine. “I didn’t know,” Remus breathed against Sirius’ mouth.

“I…but I kept…I’ve said…” Sirius spluttered.

Remus laughed. “You’ve been sticking your tongue in my ear for years, Padfoot. How was I to know?”

“We’re both idiots,” Sirius breathed. He glanced down at Remus’ mouth, so close he was a bit cross-eyed but those puckered lips looked so good. “I want to kiss you now.”

“Please, please,” Remus begged, and it went straight to Sirius’ groin.

He wasted no time in mashing their mouths together. Sirius slid his tongue against Remus’, soft and needy. Remus sucked in his breath a bit, his wandering hands now stilling, then going tight as he pulled Sirius against him. 

“You want to see more of me?” Sirius asked, smirking against Remus’ neck as he dipped his head lower to mouth along Remus’ neck.

Remus went right for the zip on Sirius’ trousers. “God. God yes, I do.”

*** 

James returned alone, looking pleased with himself as his date with Lily had gone very well. He’d even gotten a kiss a the end, though it was chaste, but it was progress. She hadn’t yelled or insulted him even once. He was all set to boast about his great feat, and even give Peter a little credit as he’d been invited behind the stands with Mary, but he came to a complete stand-still when he caught his two best mates laying in Remus’ bed looking completely shag-stupid and half out of breath.

In fact, James was certain had he arrived just five minutes earlier, he’d have an entirely different view.

“Oh wipe that look off your face, Prongs,” Remus admonished. “You can’t say you didn’t expect this.” Remus was tracing lazy patters on Sirius’ side.

James opened his mouth to retort against Remus’ sight quip, but decided that maybe the blind teen saw a damn lot more than they assumed he could. Because although he’d been watching Sirius stick his tongue in Remus’ ear, and watch the other teen nearly _all the time_ , he just hadn’t noticed.

“Well fuck me,” James eventually said, collapsing on his duvet. “I can’t believe you two showed me up tonight.”

“Poor Prongs,” Remus said. “Did you at least get a kiss.”

James grinned. “How could you tell.”

“You’re grinning like an idiot,” Remus pointed out.

James huffed. “Honestly Moony, how the fuck do you know?”

Remus snickered. “It’s in your voice, James. I’ve known you seven years.”

James threw a pillow, and was pleased when it caught them both by surprise. “I’m happy for you two, you know. I mean, no one else would ever put up with your shit anyway, so it makes sense.”

“I’d have something to say to that if Remus hadn’t just shagged m’brains out,” Sirius said, sounding sleepy and happy.

“Yeah well just…spare us the view, alright,” James said. “Put up a schedule or something.”

Remus laughed. “Will do. You know Pads will forget though, so I’m warning you now, it’s going to be in braille.”

“I hate you,” James groaned.

Remus grinned. “Nah. You love me.”

*** 

“Remus Lupin are you fucking serious?” came the shout from the toilet.

Remus grinned widely. “Why yes, in fact. I am. Why do you ask?”

Sirius stormed out of the loo with the atlas clutched between his hands. He rushed at his boyfriend, thrusting the book into his fingers. “The atlas _was_ in the loo!”

Remus smirked at him, his hand cupping Sirius’ cheek as he pulled him in for a kiss. “Told you. You just never _listen_ to me.”


End file.
